


Balerion

by mpb



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpb/pseuds/mpb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Princess, do you have Balerion with you?" The tiny black kitten was Rhaenys' favourite friend, aside from the young Prince Viserys, and the girl was convinced that the kitten was Balerion the Black Dread reborn. Nymeria, of course, could see the comparison. The small cat was fierce in its protectiveness of Rhaenys, and Nymeria only hoped the cat could serve as some comfort for the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balerion

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> There is mentioned rape/sexual assault. There is no graphic material, but the mention of Elia Martell's rape/murder and the eluded rape of the character is content in this story.

Fear settled in the pit of her stomach as Nymeria barred Rhaegar's bedchamber door with any and all available furnishings. The wardrobe had been dragged, shoved, and tipped until it fell against the heavy oaken frame, Rhaegar's desk and impressive chair had served her cause as well--though their purpose was through the pieces the woman had managed to break off and lodge underneath the door frame--as had a variety of other artifacts the elder girl had managed to collect. The furnishings formed an impressive barricade between the two Dornish and the battle raging in the halls of the Red Keep.   
  
"Nym... What is happening?" Rhaenys' small voice could be heard from beneath Rhaegar's bed where Nymeria had bid her hide herself.  
  
"Nothing my sweet. Your father will be here for you shortly, darling. I am just ensuring he has to prove his worth as a dragon before he can gain access to the beautiful Princess Rhaenys" Flattery and playing into the child's belief that her father would come seemed to be the easiest way to calm the young girl. The noise from the sacking was deafening and Nymeria knew that no one would be coming to save them, why should she take away the final few happy moments for such a wonderful child? No. Rhaenys could believe her father would come to save her in her final moments, Nymeria couldn't take that from her. All Nymeria could do was hope her barricade would be enough to stop the onslaught until the Lannister's no longer occupied the city. Perhaps this new king Robert would be merciful to the future ruling Princess of Dorne and her tiny cousin.  
  
She had no idea where her aunt was. Perhaps she was already dead and would be spared witnessing her children's murder. Elia was good, so very good. Loving and kind and deserved none of the ruin her husband had brought down around her. He had encased his wife and children in walls of debris so thick that none would be able to find the bodies. Rhaegar was half-mad and a fool besides, and Nymeria's own father was twice the fool for not sending Oberyn to smuggle Elia and the children from the Keep when he had the chance. Instead he choose to send his eldest daughter, the future ruling Princess, a woman of only six-and-ten to serve as a loyal companion for her dear Aunt.   
  
When the screaming and clanging of swords grew closer Nymeria knew that her father had sent her to her death.   
  
The people of Dorne would riot, of that she was sure. They would take to the streets, crying out for Prince Oberyn and Prince Doran to avenge their sister's death, to avenge the death of Doran's firstborn. It would all be for naught, she knew. Oberyn would rage at men and at the Gods and at Doran, but Nymeria knew her father and she knew he would do nothing. He would never serve the people who killed his child, of course. But neither would her call the banners and rage war on the Northern kingdoms for what had befallen his blood.   
  
Nymeria grabbed a large quilt from the bed and pushed it in front of Rhaenys, attempting to shield the young girl from any who may wish her harm before positioning herself in front of the bed.   
  
"Princess, do you have Balerion with you?" The tiny black kitten was Rhaenys' favourite friend, aside from the young Prince Viserys, and the girl was convinced that the kitten was Balerion the Black Dread reborn. Nymeria, of course, could see the comparison. The small cat was fierce in its protectiveness of Rhaenys, and Nymeria only hoped the cat could serve as some comfort for the girl.   
  
"Yes, Nym. He's afraid of the loud noises, though. He's shaking... When will father come for us?"   
  
The battle was closer now, just outside the door. Nymeria heard a pained scream from a woman somewhere down the hall and prayed it was not her aunt's voice.   
  
"Soon, darling. He will come soon. Do you remember Uncle Oberyn, sweetling?" Anything to occupy her mind, keep her from thinking of the clashing swords outside the door.  
  
"Yes!" The girl sounded so delighted and tears streamed down Nymeria's face at the thought of her life being snuffed out so quickly. "He told me all about Dorne and how sunny and wonderful it is there, Nym! When you're the Princess of Dorne will I be allowed to come visit you?"   
  
Nymeria chuckled despite herself "Of course, darling. Who else would I have play with my children in the Water Gardens?"  
  
She would have no children. The battle was drawing to a close and there was a pounding on Rhaegar's door. Nymeria drew to her full hight before the bed and bid her cousin to remain quiet no matter what she heard. "These may not be good men, sweetling. You must remain completely silent and still unless I bid you to come out of hiding, do you understand?"  
  
A small peep was her only reply. Nymeria prayed to the Seven, she prayed to the Northern Old Gods, the Red God of Essos, and the Many Faced God of the Faceless Men that her small cousin would live.   
  
_Save her, please. She is too young. Too gentle to meet her end like this. She deserves a clean death, with a blade in her hand and a thousand thousand men at her back to reclaim her father's lost throne. She cannot die huddled beneath his bed as her cousin draws her last breaths._  
  
And so that is how the hours passed. Rhaenys and her tiny cat huddled in the far corner under her father's bed with Nymeria fiercely glaring down the barricade she had built. She had nothing but the sharp leg of Rhaegar's desk to defend herself with, due she was determined that if she was to die then she would die fighting as her Uncle Oberyn had taught her. She would have a warrior's death.  
  
The barricade began to break as light began to filer through the curtains. Nymeria bid Rhaenys to remain quiet as the heavy oak door splintered and cracked and her makeshift barricade began to topple.  
  
Lannister men smashed their way into the room and glared down at the tiny, fierce women who wielded a sharpened piece of wood as if it were a Bravvosi blade.   
  
"I am the future ruling Princess of Dorne and I demand to treat with King Robert to negotiate the lives of my kin in the Capital" Her voice came out strong, without a trace of the fear she felt deep within her soul.   
  
A twisted smile spread across the man's face as he declared her family dead. Sweet baby Aegon who smelled of smoke and citrus had his head bashed against the wall of his mother's bedchamber as the woman screamed. Elia, her beautiful, smiling cousin who would have been queen had been raped half a dozen times by the Mountain who Rides while the blood of her baby smeared her skin before she too had been brutally murdered.  
  
"No one will miss you"   
  
Nymeria felt her heart clench as the men swarmed her. She fought and she fought hard. But there were six men and she was armed with naught but a wooden stick.   
  
She thought her death would be quick, but it was anything but. Her wounds were grievous and humiliating. Her thighs were covered with blood and she had been stabbed in her shoulder, stomach, and leg. They scarred her face with their knives and left her to bleed as they dragged the little Princess from beneath her father's bed. Balerion, to his credit, attempted to fight them off. Scratching and biting the hands that reached for his beloved human. But he was just a kitten, and their claws seemed longer and more able to reach the little girl.   
  
Nymeria faded as she crawled towards her small cousin, made even smaller in death, and cuddled the girl close to her chest. She hummed a Dornish lullaby she had heard Elia sing to her children a thousand times and she cursed the Gods and the Lannister's and died.  
  
  



End file.
